


He Will Not Divide Us

by Psyga315



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Creepy, Elsewhere Fic, Gen, Letters, One Shot, Thoughtcrimes - Freeform, based off real life, thought police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: I am a worker for the government, assigned to monitor people for thoughtcrimes. I was assigned to watch a camera installed that allowed for easy Two Minutes Hate. What I saw, I will display to you.





	

They always say "Big Brother is watching you.", well, they were right on the money. We have eyes everywhere. I should know. I am one of those eyes.   
  
I apologize for not giving you my name, but this is for both your safety and my own. What I am about to disclose can be easily dismissed as a Thoughtcrime.   
  
My job is to survey people at common locations. It's why I am able to disclose this story so easily. We have eyes everywhere, so no one person would single me out from this story alone.   
  
I was assigned to watch a certain wall, one that was installed recently as a way to get people to easily put in their required daily Two Minute Hate.    
  
The video started off as simple enough. It was empty, not a lot of people were using it. However, when I came back from my coffee break, I saw some people standing in front of the wall's camera, droning out the same line:   
  
"He will not divide us."   
  
He being Goldstein, leader of the Brotherhood. Everyone else seemed to like the addition but I felt unnerved.   
  
I switched shifts for an hour before returning to the camera. Now I saw one woman leading the small crowd of droning people, all of them shouting the line:   
  
"He will not divide us. He will not divide us."   
  
I retired to my home and the next day I returned. I now saw a huge crowd of people, faces shoved to the camera shouting the exact same thing:   
  
"He will not divide us. He will not divide us. He will not divide us."   
  
I internally freaked out. It was like someone had placed me in Room 101. I immediately shut off the screen and panted heavily. I came to a shocking conclusion: this society is able to unite us against a common enemy. While it’s admirable, the way the group just drones that one line, it sounds less like a declaration of strength and more of some cultish babbling. 

The reason I am writing this now is because it is a thoughtcrime. I’m going to turn myself in and try to forget this, maybe have my superiors convince me that this is for the greater good of Oceania. If you are reading this, then that means I am back to my job as part of the Thought Police and that I have been convinced of how great this new feature is. Or, even better, I am killed and I no longer get to be in a world where people stare at a wall and moan about not being divided.

And if you’re reading this, then chances are this letter has reached into the hands of possible rebels. This will probably mean that the Thought Police will bust into your door in three…

Two…

One.


End file.
